Do You Believe in Fairies?
by Rogue181
Summary: AU Rogue, Wanda, Lexa, and Kitty are fairies from another dimension. They work for Queen Ororo and are sent to earth to find help when their kingdom is threatened. ROMY, JOHNDA, KIOTR, XIETRO, and slight LORO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-Men or anything related to them :-(

**Summary**: Rogue, Wanda, Kitty, and Lexa are fairies from a world parallel to our own. When theirs is attacked by an unknown enemy they are sent by Queen Ororo to get help from the world that used to be connected with theirs.

Do You Believe in Fairies?

Off the coast of South Carolina a flash of light lit up a deserted beach. In the fading light four figures step onto the beach and look around warily. Satisfied that no one was around they stepped further into this new world. All four figures wore traveling cloaks that covered them from head to toe. As the four walked across the beach the sound of musical voices could be heard traveling on the wind. The four figures walked until they came to a beach house that was deserted. As they entered the house they removed their cloaks to reveal four stunning women. The first had long black hair with streaks of red throughout, her eyes were a vibrant blue and her lips were painted blood red. Her long black dress drug the floor with lace over the bodice that sported red accents at the top and the bottom as well as some red lace to help cover the generous cleavage the gown revealed. The gown left her shoulders bare and she wore 'sleeves' on her arms that matched the design of her bodice. At the wrist of each sleeve was a red jewel that seemed to glow softly even in the dead of night. She had a black choker with red gem drops around her neck and a matching belt around her waist. The most spectacular sight was the pair of red wings which were attached at her shoulder blades. The wings were see through but seemed to shimmer in the light. She turned to another figure with a slight glare gracing her perfect features. "What are we doing here Rogue? You claimed not to have time to explain before shoving us through the portal but I think that now would be a good time to answer our questions."

The figure she addressed gave a small sigh of defeat. "Yah're right Wanda, ah do owe you guys an explanation. Queen Ororo called me into her private quarters during the party to inform me they had caught the spy."

"But that's good news isn't it?" the smallest of the four figures asked. She had long brown hair that hung in ringlets down her back with a pair of pink and purple wings sprouting from her back. She wore a simple white dress with purple trimming around the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. The bodice of the dress was the purple of the trimming and she had purple stones on her sleeves just below her shoulders. She had a necklace of purple stones around her neck and a real looking butterfly barrette pinning back one side of her hair. Her aquamarine eyes had a look of innocence about them and her full lips were painted pink.

Rogue turned to look at the young girl before replying. "You would think it would be but they didn't catch him in time. He had already had time to get all the information to his boss and he killed himself before the Queen could find out who he was working for." She gave another exasperated sigh and pushed her reddish brown hair with its two white streaks framing her face back out of her way. Her hair was unique enough but her emerald eyes and wings were more than enough for her to get more attention than she liked from the opposite sex as did the other three with their unique talents and looks. "While the Queen was explaining the situation two assassins broke into her room and tried to kill her. Of course that is a lot harder to say than do." Rogue smiled softly as she thought about the queen. Each girl had practically been raised by her once the seer had prophesized that they would be the 'four' that would save the kingdom. Rogue ran her hand down the fabric of her green and white dress trying to work non-existent wrinkles out. Her gown was an off-the-shoulder gown with golden trim around the top and a gold belt with green stone was fixed around her waist. The green and white material seemed to flow all around her from the waist and sleeves of her gown.

"Well, she did train us in all the fighting skills of the land and she has been studying them herself for about one hundred years now," the fourth member of the group spoke for the first time. Her hair was black like Wanda's but instead of red streaks her's were blue. She had jade green eyes that seemed to see everything at once. Her dress was blue and white with a purple girdle-type corset with blue flowers was around her waist. Her skirt was the same blue as the flowers and had brown and gold leaves decorating the bottom of it and a white underskirt with blue and brown ribbons accentuating the bottom of it. The bodice was white, off-the-shoulder, with blue trim around the top. The sleeves of her dress had dark blue stones circling the wrists and she had a big blue stone set in a necklace around her neck. Her wings were light blue with dark blue accents outlining them.

"That's true enough but even Ororo has her limits. Anyway, ah think she knows who our adversary is but she didn't explain before she set this task for us. We were to come to earth and look for some powerful beings that will help in the fight against the threat. She said to hurry to get out before something happened. Ah think the seer told her something that frightened her but ah'm not really sure what. Ah was under direct orders to gather you three and get through the portal before the next set of assassins arrived." Rogue shrugged her shoulders, "ah was just following orders. So now that we're here we need to think of a way to find some beings in this world that would be powerful enough to help us fight."

"Oh, that should be easy enough," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. We'll just head into a market tomorrow and announce that we are looking for powerful beings to find an all powerful evil and see who turns up. We don't know anything about this world other than it used to be connected to ours. We don't know how anything works so how are we supposed to find anyone?"

"We have our powers," Kitty said softly. "I'm sure the elements here are no different then the ones at home so we will just go where they guide."

"Kitty is right. We have to trust our instincts. Right now ah think we should all get some sleep and we'll feel better prepared to face our task in the morning." With that being said the four fairies lay down on the two beds and were soon asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, in Bayville, New York Charles Xavier is woken by the shrill cry of Cerebro letting him know that it has found some new mutant signatures. While working through the information Charles finds that these particular mutants have popped up out of nowhere with fully developed powers, alarmed he sends a telepathic message for his X-Men to meet him in the war room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Across town at Magneto's base the self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism is jerked awake by a rending of the magnetic field around the earth. He may not have Cerebro but he knows that only a mutant or a monumental attack could have created such a disturbance. Determined to get there before the X-Men, Magneto sounds the alarm that will gather his acolytes at their ship ready to head towards the point of the disturbance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Next Chapter:** Magneto and the X-Men arrive in South Carolina to find a little surprise waiting for them.

Please review and let me know what you think of this new story! I'm working on my other stories and I hope to be updating them shortly!

Since my links for the dresses didn't come out I posted them on my profile page if anyone would like to see them:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em

**Note: **The pictured for the dresses in the previous chapter is now posted on my profile page if anyone is interested in getting a look at my inspiration for the girls' characters. :-)

Do You Believe in Fairies?

The alarm rang throughout the headquarters of the Acolytes waking all the members except one. Remy LeBeau had just come in from a night out and was in the process of pulling the covers over him when the alarm went off. "Merde," he cursed. "Why is it dat de alarm always goes off as Remy's about to get some much needed sleep?" He kept grumbling as he went to the closet to pull out a clean uniform only to realize that there wasn't any. "Johnny," Remy exclaimed, "you were supposed to do laundry dis week!"

The red headed pyro maniac burst through the door with a wicked grin on his face. "Now mate, you should know better then to trust me with the laundry." Dodging an ace of spades that came flying at him the crazy redheaded Pyro ran down the hall towards the metallic spheres the Acolytes always traveled in.

When Remy walked into the hanger he sees that Piotr, John, Pietro and Magneto are all ready and waiting for him. "And what kept you Gambit?" Magneto growled at him.

"Sorry monsieur, but Johnny boy was in charge of laundry and so ah had to hunt down a decent uniform," Remy replied with a sarcastic bow in Magneto's direction.

Magneto scowled before motioning everyone into their orbs. Remy wondered where Sabertooth had gotten to but decided not to push his luck by questioning the boss. As he settled in for the ride he decided to get a nap in to make the trip go faster.

It didn't take but an hour for the team to land on the beach in South Carolina. They got out and Magneto split them up to cover more of the beach. As they were heading out the X-jet landed not far away. Going into battle mode the two teams faced off across a little strip of beach. As they were about to attack they were startled to hear a musical voice call out to them. "There will be no bloodshed on this beach!" Both teams whipped around and stared at four of the most beautiful women any mortal had ever seen.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Xavier asked. While questioning them he tried to probe their minds and discovered their mental shields were too hard for him to penetrate, alone anyway, and he didn't want to push against their barriers too hard and alert them to what he was trying to do.

"Who we are is not your concern at the moment. What is your concern is answering our questions," Lexa said as she stepped forward. Pietro took that moment to come flying up to her and taking her hand.

"Well, it's impolite to leave a gentleman without a ladies name," he said with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"Well, I do not see a gentleman so if you do not mind we have other matters to deal with," Lexa replied with a disgusted look on her face.

Rogue shook her head at the impetuous young fairy. "We are in need of some assistance and we thought that perhaps you could point us in the right direction to find it." She looked over the strangely dressed people and wondered at how the world had changed since the fairies left. She had heard all the stories about Earth from Ororo who had been taught the stories from tutors who were taught the stories and so forth. _I hope all the people on earth do not dress this way. I would hate to have to wear such outfits all the time._

"We will try to assist you in any way possible," Professor Xavier said to the women in front of him, "but I believe you should give us a little more information about yourselves before we reveal too much."

"Fine, we will answer your questions if you answer ours." Kitty stepped forward and nodded at Rogue when she started to protest. "We cannot expect to get full cooperation from anyone if we do not give up something in return." Rogue nodded her agreement and the three groups returned to the cabin the four had been using.

The X-Men and Acolytes watched each other wearily thinking the other was going to try something but Magneto and the Professor engaged each other in conversation while their 'hosts' went into one of the bedrooms for a private discussion. When they returned the room fell into silence waiting for one of the women to speak.

Wanda stepped forward and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, we are here to find some people to help us and we need some information. Is there anyone that you know of that would be able to help with a fight against someone who is capable of wielding magic?"

It was Magneto who answered, "We might if we were to know more about the situation."

Wanda glared at the older man and realized that he looked a lot like her birth father. "Fine, here is what we know. Queen Ororo is concerned about the safety of her subjects since there was a spy in the palace. He was caught but not before passing on important information and managed to kill himself before he was thoroughly questioned. There are only a couple of people who would go against our queen since she is the most judicial queen we have had in a thousand years and most people are happy under her rule. The people who could possibly be planning a coup again her are powerful sorcerers who have a great deal of power at their control. We have some powerful sorcerers and sorceresses in our court but none powerful enough to stand up to our opponents. Now answer the question."

"My dear you are looking at two of the most powerful mutants on Earth, if anyone could defeat these beings it would be us and our teams," Magneto announced.

"Exactly what are mutants?" Kitty questioned. She had never heard this term before and wanted to understand exactly what they were getting into.

"Mutants are humans with special powers. For example I can manipulate the magnetic energy around to do whatever I want, the Professor here is the most powerful telepath on the Earth," Magneto began to explain.

"Interesting," Lexa mused. "So what can the rest of you do?"

Kurt was the first to step forward and was surprised when the girls didn't flinch at his appearance. "My name is Kurt and vell; I can teleport almost instantaneously as long as I know vhere I am going within a two mile radius." Rogue nodded at him and gave him a small smile before turning to the next person.

Jean stepped forward with a smile, "My name is Jean and I have the powers of telepathy and telekinesis."

Scott was the next one to step forward, "My name is Scott or Cyclops on the field and I have optic blasts."

Betsy was the next to step forward, "I'm Betsy and I'm also a telepath. My power can be concentrated into a powerful blade that can render a person unconscious or kill them depending on the amount of energy behind the attack."

Bobby stepped forward next, "Hi, I'm Bobby and I can control the moisture around me and form it into ice."

Gambit was the next to step forward. He smiled winningly at the girls before giving a formal bow. "Remy LeBeau at your service mon chères and ah have de ability to blow t'ings up." He smiled at the four women before backing up to join his teammates.

John came forward with his lighter and started flicking it on and off, "My name is John and this is my lighter Bess." He then made a small fire dog that ran around the room. All the girls in the room gave a little giggle while the guys just rolled their eyes at his antics.

Pietro zoomed up to the four fairies and announced. "I'm Pietro and I'm the fastest man on Earth."

"In all things," Bobby announced to the room, "if you get my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows at the girls causing another burst of laughter to fill the room.

Pietro scowled at the X-Man before returning to the group. He had thought about giving him a wedgy but didn't know how to go about doing it while the he was wearing his spandex uniform. _He probably has a permanent wedgy anyway from that stupid uniform of his._

Piotr was the last to introduce himself. "My name is Piotr but my American friends find it easier to call me Peter. I can turn my skin into living metal." He gave a quick demonstration before falling back with his teammates.

The four girls gave each person a nod before continuing on the conversation. "Well," Rogue commented, "it would seem that you would be good candidates for helping us, if you are willing."

Magneto stepped forward. "I will have to discuss this with my team, if you could give us a few minutes. But first I would like to know about you four. Why were you sent to find help? Why not send some more powerful people?"

"We have been trained by the Queen herself and are some of the most powerful fairies in our land," Kitty answered for them. She seemed to be the only one to trust these strangers with any information. "We are what you would call mutants ourselves in that we have powers other than the usual ones. I can walk through solid objects and can communicate through the breeze in the air. I can also read where the wind has been and what has happened there. Rogue can absorb parts of people through skin contact allowing her to see their thoughts and personality. She is very helpful in the justice department for finding true criminals; she also has the ability to communicate with planets and animals. She can convince plants to grow and animals to avoid harmful situations or to help the Fae, or fairies." Rogue sent a warningly glance at the girl trying to warn her not to say too much.

Kitty ignored Rogue feeling that these people deserved as much information as possible to best make their decision. "Wanda there can change the probability of events that are happening and can cause impossible things to occur as well. She also controls the element of fire. Lexa is probably the strongest of us with her ability to heal herself and her enhanced senses. She controls water in much the same way that I work with air. Now we will leave you and allow you to discuss what your decision will be." With that said she turned and walked back into the bedroom with the other three following along behind her.

Magneto turned to his team and the X-Men, "Well, what should we do?"

**XxX**

**Well, what do you think? This was a little boring to write but I felt like it needed to be done to help set up the story. Next chapter should have more action as the mutants make their decision and we head back to the fairy world:-) Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em

**Note: **Since I forgot about Logan last chapter I brought him in with Warren. Also I thought I would let you know that Betsy will be in her Asian body. I know people get tired of everyone making her Asian and forgetting about her other body but I only started reading the comics after the swap and so I like her best in the new one. :-)

Do You Believe in Fairies?

Chapter 3

The X-Men and Acolytes had discussed the pros and cons of helping the four fairies for the past two hours and had finally agreed to accompany the fairies back to their home world and help them to get rid of the evil that threatened their queen. "I'm only doing this because it could threaten our world," Magneto said for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last two hours.

"Nice to know you are doing it for the right reasons," Lexa commented as the four girls walked back into the room. All conversation in the room stopped as the guys all drooled over the fairies. Jean and Betsy looked at each other and shook their heads.

_"It's sad when even the professor and Magneto are enthralled by these four as much as the younger guys," _Betsy sent to Jean.

Jean glanced over at Betsy before replying, _"It's not sad it's extremely disturbing. Personally I would rather not know that those two still harbored those kinds of feelings."_ Betsy tried to hold back a snicker but failed. All heads turned in her direction but before anyone had a chance to question her Wolverine burst in followed by some of the newbies.

"Chuck you had better have a good reason for going off without telling me where you are going," he growled.

"Logan, when did you get back?" the professor questioned. Then shaking his head continued, "Well, that doesn't matter now. We are about to accompany these four back their world to help them with a problem. Would you care to join us?"

Logan looked in the direction of the four girls before answering. "Fine, looks like you might need someone to help you out." Turning to the group that had followed him in he said, "I want all of you to head back to headquarters. Moira MacTaggert and Beast will be there to continue your training while we are gone. Now all of you get."

"I'm staying," Angel announced as the others headed towards the jet they had arrived in only to turn around to watch the fight they knew was coming.

"No you're not," Logan growled. "You've only been with the team for two weeks and you haven't had enough field experience to be helpful."

"Neither has Betsy but you are letting her go." Betsy glared at the blonde angel for bringing it up and possibly landing her back at the mansion.

"Betsy has been in Japan for the past two years learning ninjutsu and can handle herself."

Warren turned to look at the purple headed English girl. "Well, I didn't know that. But I'm still going. I know how to fend for myself and I am not going to be left behind."

Logan was about to launch into a verbal attack when the professor cut in. "Warren can go Logan. I get the feeling we'll need the help."

"Then why can't the rest of us go?" Tabitha asked as her and some of the other new mutants stood just inside the door.

"Because we will need a team here while we are gone in case there is trouble," the Professor calmly explained.

"Well, since you put it that way I guess we can stay here." Turning the rest of the new mutants went to the waiting jet and took off for the mansion.

"Now, if you are all decided we need to be getting back," Wanda announced. Warren turned to get a good look at the four girls and almost stated drooling.

Smacking Warren upside the head Betsy stepped forward. "How do we get back to your world?"

"The portal will open in another two minutes but it is a little further down the beach then where the first appeared so we need to hurry." Rogue turned to walk out the door with the others following behind.

"I can't wait to get home and get into some more comfortable clothes," Lexa muttered as the four led the group of mutants to the point where the portal will open. "I'm glad we were able to make this portal. Can you imagine if we had to wait for her to open the portal tomorrow night?"

"Boy, are you in a good mood or what?" Wanda rolled her eyes at her friend. They stopped where the portal was supposed to open and waited for the others to catch up. When the portal appeared Rogue and Kitty lead everyone through while Wanda and Lexa brought up the rear to make sure no one accidentally came through.

The X-Men and Acolytes stopped short after exiting the portal because they couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was the largest jungle they had ever seen. The air was warm but the humidity level was low and the number of animals that could be seen astounded everyone. "This place is magnificent," Professor Xavier whispered. It was almost like he was afraid that if he spoke louder the vision in front of him would vanish. Various members of the group nodded their heads in agreement but no one uttered a sound until Wanda spoke.

"Alright, the castle is over here. We'll get you guys settled in after we meet with Queen Ororo." Turning she walked off in what appeared to be a southern direction.

The others followed looking around at the beautiful sights around them as they walked. Kitty stopped every once in a while to get a sense of what lay ahead of them. They had been walking for about an hour when the fairies suddenly stopped.

Looking around the group wondered what was going on when suddenly some male fairies walked out of the tree and bowed to Rogue, Wanda, Lexa, and Kitty. The two fairies were gorgeous with dark hair and vibrant green eyes. Their muscular chests were left bare so their wings weren't hindered by the fabric of shirts. "Queen Ororo has told us to send you in as soon as you arrived." Nodding Rogue motioned for the group to follow her.

"Wow, did you get a look at those guards?" Jean whispered to Betsy.

The purple hair girl nodded. "Makes the guys at home look like bums." She looked over her shoulder for another look at the guards and noticed that most of the guys were frowning at the appearance of the good-looking men. "I believe the guys have realized they have some serious competition if they are hoping for a little romance on this trip." She shared a grin with Jean when the two realized they could have some fun with the situation.

"X-Men, please keep your mind on the mission," the professor reprimanded when he got a brief flash of the thoughts going through his students' heads. Shaking his head he looked over at Eric who shared his look of exasperation.

Finally the hallway ended and the throne room loomed before them. It was made into the trunk of the massive tree they had entered. At the end of the room was a throne swashed in satin and sitting in it was a beautiful fairy. When Logan got a good look at her he stopped in his tracks. _She is absolutely gorgeous. _Shaking his head he made himself look around the rest of the room. It was simply decorated with ivy and flowers that seemed to grow from the floor of the room. Once he had noted the lay of the room in his head and all possible exits he allowed himself to look once more at the figure on the throne. The goddess stood and started towards the four guides with happiness across her face.

Her hair flowed down to her knees in snow white waves. She wore a gown of ebony black that stood out against her milk chocolate skin. The top of the gown fit snuggly, showing off her sleek body while the bottom of the dress seemed to billow around her in angry clouds. The dress left her shoulders bare with pieces of fabric that flowed from the sleeves of the gown. Around her waist were gems of blue and gold while a unique stone that had swirls of blue, purple, red, and green was pinned between her breasts. Her wings were sheer with hints of the same colors that made up her gem. Once she had hugged her four 'daughters' she turned to face the gathered group. "Who have you brought?"

Professor Xavier moved his hover chair forward and introduced everyone. When he got to Logan the clawed X-Man moved forward with a slight bow and kissed the fairy queen's extended hand. "It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you."

Ororo flushed slightly as she took a small step back to address the entire group. "Thank you for coming to help us. I'm sure you have many questions but those will have to wait until morning. I will have some servants show you to some rooms and bring more comfortable clothing for you to wear while you are here." With a wave of her hand a group of servants appeared and ushered the guests towards the hallway at the other end of the throne room. The hallway curved up towards the top of the tree with rooms along the way. Making their way towards the four fairies Jean and Betsy walked beside them and asked some questions. "How did you get a house inside a tree like this?"

"We asked the tree if we could use it for a house," Rogue answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You can talk to trees?" Betsy asked with skepticism lacing her voice.

"Weren't you paying attention when Kitty was explaining about our powers?" Lexa asked with a scowl on her face.

"Yes, but I didn't realize the extent of her ability to communicate with plants," Betsy said defensively.

"Well, we can tell you a little about our land while we walk," Kitty told them. "See each fairy is born with the ability of one of the four elements. Each fairy can communicate with or control their element to a certain extent. The ones who are stronger work closer with the Queen then those who do not. I know it sounds like we have a system that discriminates but it's not entirely like that. We make sure all fairies have jobs that are at their ability level and that no one starves because of being less powerful than others. Most fairies actually live very happy lives."

"So you just asked the tree to build a house for you and it did it?"

"No, it took years for the tree to grow the way we wanted it too. We don't ask the trees or any other plant to alter their growing habits anymore than necessary to provide us with shelter." Rogue looked over her shoulder at the men following behind. "It is so odd to have to walk so much. We usually spend much more time flying and enjoying the open skies."

At that moment the group of servants stopped and started pairing people up for sharing rooms. Jean and Betsy would share one and the boys were paired up. Bobby and Kurt would share one room, Piotr and Scott another, Remy and John, Pietro and Warren and then Professor Xavier, Logan, and Magneto each got their own rooms. Wishing everyone goodnight the four fairies walked further down the hall to their own rooms.

XxX

They had been back home for three hours now and she still couldn't sleep. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and walked to her balcony overlooking the forest. She liked to sit and listen to what the trees and animals were saying but tonight she was just restless. She didn't know why just that she had a since of foreboding which wouldn't let her rest. Giving another annoyed sigh she went to find some clothes and head towards the kitchens where she could get some food. As she walked the hall she was surprised to see one of their guests exiting his room. She frowned trying to remember his name then walked up behind him. "You should be resting," she said causing him to jump.

Remy jumped and turned to face Rogue. When he saw who it was he relaxed some but was still slightly embarrassed that she had managed to sneak up on him. "Dis is such a belle place, moi cherie, dat Remy couldn't sleep. He was hoping to do some exploring before our meeting in de morning."

"Well, if you are interested in seeing our village ah would be happy to show you some of the best sights."

Remy swept his gaze up and down her body taking in her figure. She wore a russet colored gown that had what looked like leaves as the sleeves. The skirt fell to the middle of her calf with a slit almost all the way to the top of her hip on the left side showing off her leg. There was a yellow girdle cinched around her waist with leave accents around the bottom of it. On her left leg was a tattoo of a green dragon. The dragon coiled from just below her knee to her hip where it looped up to the top of her thigh with its head resting mid-thigh. "Remy t'inks you have already shown him some of de best sights but he would definitely like to see more."

Rogue rolled her eyes skyward to keep from snapping out a retort. She had to admit he looked good wearing just a pair of pants. Most males in the fairy world didn't wear shirts since it just managed to get in the way of their wings so most of the men were going to have to go shirtless why they're here. "Ah wasn't talking about those kinds of sights so get yer mind out of the pits. Now, would you like for me to show you around?"

"Désolé chère, Remy didn't mean to offend you. And oui Remy would like for you to show him around." Rogue nodded and then walked off towards the door to begin his tour of their city.

**XxX**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I will probably get some more interactions between Wanda and John, Lexa and Pietro, and Kitty and Piotr. Maybe a little LORO, JOTT, and ANGLOCKE**** as well**** For a picture of the dress Rogue is wearing go to **** and for the tattoo go to **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Once more all outfits can be found online at the following links. If you are interested in seeing pictures just copy and paste the following links.

**Lexa**: /images2107/open/wizzlemeetsafaery.jpg

**Kitty**: /images2107/open/trillium2.jpg

**Ororo**: /images2107/open/nightblossom.jpg

**Wanda**: /images2107/open/red.jpg

**Jean**: /images2107/open/goldencallalily.jpg

**Betsy**: /view.asp?img100039

**Tattoo**: /smdragonmoon.shtml

Do You Believe in Fairies?

Chapter 4

Lexa was the first up as usual. She quickly got dressed before heading towards the kitchens to get some breakfast. As she entered the hallway she had to jump back as a blur went past her. She crouched in the hallway ready for an attack when the blur came back and stopped in front of her. She launched herself at the person before realizing it was one of the mutants they had brought over to help them. There was a slight "oomph" from the person she collided with before they hit the floor in a tangle. She looked down into a pair of sapphire eyes that seemed to gleam with amusement. Growling she quickly pushed herself off of the annoying teenager. "What are you doing wondering around and bothering people?" She practically growled at the smirking teen.

The silver haired speedster grinned at the fairy in front of him. "I was looking for something to do. I don't need much sleep and got bored waiting for someone to wake up so I decided to explore by myself. You have a very beautiful village here."

With skepticism heavy in her eyes and words Lexa replied, "Thank you. I was heading to breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Sure I could always use some food. What are we having?"

Lexa shrugged, "Probably some berries and other assorted fruit like we usually do."

Pietro stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl who had been walking in front of him only to turn around and look at him with a questioning look when she realized he was no longer following her. "You mean there won't be any bacon and eggs or pancakes or anything?" He asked.

Lexa scrunched up her nose at the suggestion of eating meat. "When you can communicate with animals you find that they don't appreciate being eaten."

Pietro didn't really know why but the scrunched up nose looked really cute on the blue streaked fairy. "Well, you guys can also talk to plants so why do you eat them?"

"Plants are different. They have a different type of consciousness that makes it easier to eat them." Lexa shrugged and turned to continue on to the kitchen.

Pietro took a moment to look over the fairy as she walked away. She wore a brown corset tank and a skirt with slits up both sides. As she walked he noticed that she had a blue dragon tattooed on her left leg. Its tail started just below her knee where it wound up her thigh before curling and ending with its head at about mid-thigh. Pietro found the tattoo alluring but decided against mentioning it just yet. "Lead the way pretty lady. Maybe you can answer some of my questions while we eat."

"Questions about what," Lexa inquired as she turned into the cafeteria-type room.

"Well, there were some interesting sights that I would like some history of," Pietro situated himself next to Lexa as she began to tell him the history of the places he had been this morning. _I really like it here and Lexa seems really nice. It doesn't hurt that she is one of the hottest girls I have ever meet. She's probably even hotter than me and that's saying a lot._

XxX

While Lexa was filling Pietro in on the history of the city the rest of the group was starting to stir. Logan had risen early and went wondering and John and Piotr had met up in the hallway to discuss which way to go to find some food when they noticed Wanda and Kitty walk out of their rooms. The two boys began to stare before remembering their manners. "Morning sheilas," John said as the two turned in their directions.

"Good morning," Kitty replied while Wanda just scowled. "Don't mind Wanda, she isn't much of a morning person." She smiled sweetly at Piotr while taking in his appearance. She had to admit that not having a shirt to wear seemed to agree with him. "Are you two hungry? We were just going to head to the kitchen for some breakfast before the meeting with Ororo."

Piotr nodded but still didn't say anything. He mentally berated himself for not saying anything but was unsure of how to talk to the beautiful creatures in front of him. That didn't stop him from looking them over though. Kitty was wearing a pink slip of a dress that showed off her shoulders and flounced to a stop a little higher then mid-thigh. There was a purple dragon wrapped around her left leg and its head was just visible from where her dressed stopped. Wanda was dressed in a red strapless corset with material that looked like flames covering the top. The skirt was made of similar fabric. It almost reached the floor in back and rose to mid-thigh in the front. She also had a tattoo of a dragon on her left leg but instead of purple hers was red. _That's odd. I wouldn't think anything of it if just one had it but two having almost identical tattoos? I wonder what they mean._ Contemplating what the tattoos might mean, Colossus almost missed them asking if they would like to come with them to get some breakfast.

John quickly answered for him though. "We'd love to sheilas." He went to throw an arm around Wanda's shoulders but the fairy quickly sidestepped him and flew into the air.

Glaring at the man below her she looked towards Kitty. "I'll meet you at the café." She flew off down the hall. Kitty glared at her friend before turning to the two boys. "Sorry about her. She's been a little cranky since she and her boyfriend broke up." Waving her hand she walked down the hall towards the common eating area.

When they arrived they noticed that pretty much everyone was there. Jean looked a little uncomfortable in her yellow dress. It was off the shoulder with the straps designed to look like flower petals and the skirt seemed to be a short bell that stopped a little past mid-thigh. Betsy didn't seem to be perturbed by her outfit at all. She was wearing a dark purple dress that was similar to Jean's except the skirt was less fluffed and a little shorter. She was talking with Bobby and Warren when Kitty, John, and Piotr walked into the room. Once everyone had some food they all settled in to eat and get to know their hostesses a little better.

XxX

While everyone was finding their way to the cafeteria Queen Ororo was taking her morning walk and trying to figure out how to best handle the situation. As she was walking through the garden she suddenly realized she was not alone. Logan was sitting cross-legged in a small open area between two great trees. Ororo studied him for a minute before deciding to let him be but as she started to turn away Logan opened his eyes and said, "Did you want something?"

Startled slightly Ororo turned back to her visitor. "No, I just happened by as I was taking my morning walk. Sorry to disturb you."

"I was just finishing and was just getting ready to head in for some breakfast." Ororo nodded and turned to continue on her walk. Seeing the Ororo wasn't ready to head back Logan added, "But if it's alright with you I think I will walk with you. A queen should never go anywhere unprotected, even in her own garden."

Ororo quickly turned to look at him again. "And who said that I was in need of protection?"

Taken aback by the queen's fiery gaze Logan said, "If I'm not mistaken you are getting ready to start a war and during a war the leader is the first to be targeted. And if I'm not mistaken they have already tried to take you out."

"The key word there being that they tried and I was the one who defeated the assassin," Ororo harshly reminded Logan.

"Which means they will be trying again," Logan pointed out. "All I'm saying is that you should be extra cautious until this mess is situated."

Ororo studied the man in front of her for a moment before nodding. "Fine, I will take your suggestion into consideration. At this moment I think it is time to go talk to my girls and the rest of your team."

Logan grunted but accepted the dismissal. Turning he started walking back the way he had come this morning when Ororo stopped him. "It would be quicker to get to the dining area if we walked this way." Without waiting for an answer she turned and headed to where the others were gathered.

XxX

Rogue, Wanda, Lexa, and Kitty had gathered together at one end of the dining area to watch their guests. "Ah wonder why 'Ro had us bring them here," Rogue asked as she watched Kurt and John run away from Pietro and Scott for hitting them with some of their food. "We could have handled the problem without the aid of outsiders."

The others nodded their agreement. They had been wondering the same thing since they returned. "It's not like they will be helpful in hunting down information since they don't know anything about our world." Lexa grumbled.

Ororo and Wolverine walked into the room and overheard the last part of the conversation. "I asked you to find some outsiders to help because I thought the new perspective might be helpful. They will also be able to wander more freely with less suspicion. I am planning on using them to gather information from other regions where we wouldn't be able to get any."

Lexa lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry, my queen, I wasn't thinking. I just feel like I should be doing something that will help us find who is trying to harm you."

Ororo smiled at her 'daughters,' "I know how anxious you are for some action but do not worry. I have decided to break you up into four teams to cover the other areas. Each team will have four members and you four will be the leaders." Ororo turned to the four fairies standing next to her. "Wanda, I want you to take John, Eric, and Bobby with you to the Changeling kingdom in the North. Rogue, I want you to take Remy, Jean, and Scott with you to the Dryad kingdom in the East. Kitty, you will be with Piotr, Kurt, and Logan as they go to the Elves in the West, and Lexa will have Pietro, Warren, and Betsy with her as they head to the Mermaid kingdom in the South. Charles will stay here with me and keep in contact telepathically so we will all know when the others find something." Looking around she gave notice to the nods of consent.

"Alright, we'll send you out first thing tomorrow morning. Today will be spent getting all your supplies ready. Don't forget that Rogue, Wanda, Kitty, and Lexa are going only to guide you to your destination. If they are seen it may cause people with information we need to warn whoever they are working for. We are on good terms with all the kingdoms around us so I'm hoping it is a rogue faction who is causing the trouble. Please enjoy your visit with us while we get the supplies ready." With that Ororo walked out of the room to talk to her workers who would be in charge of getting the supplies ready.

XxX

After Ororo left the room Charles and Eric called for their teams to meet in Eric's room in a half hour. The group finished their breakfasts and headed in the direction of Magneto's quarters while their four hosts headed back to Rogue's room. "I don't like this," Wanda muttered on the way there. "Why does she think they can get information when we can't? We've always had good relationships with the kingdoms around us."

Lexa nodded in agreement but pointed out, "She probably thinks people will not see them as a threat. We don't know where the trouble is coming from."

"But why stick me with the fire crazy one? It's not bad enough that Clint thinks I should only have one lover at a time without sticking me with someone who can control my fireballs?" Wanda would have continued to rant if Kitty hadn't cut her off.

"Maybe him being able to control fire is why she sent him with you. He'll be able to direct your fireball while you concentrate on other concerns." Wanda glared at the younger girl.

"My hex power can control my fireballs just fine."

"True," Kitty consented, "but what happens if there is a situation where you need to use both in different directions? Wouldn't it be helpful to have someone who can make sure your fireball hits its target while you deal with another threat?"

"Fine," Wanda huffed as she plopped down on a seat in Rogue's room.

Rogue shook her head. "This is what Ororo thinks is best. She hasn't been wrong yet so why start to question her now? We need to stick together to help take care of this threat before something happens to her."

The girls all nodded in agreement and then went into a discussion about what they would need to accomplish while they were on their trips.

**XxX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! With the group broken up I will be able to concentrate on the couples a bit more! Please review!!**


End file.
